In the art, molded and preformed louvered shutters with a peripheral flange have been marketed and used in conjunction with building walls adjacent a window or door. Various mechanisms have been employed in an effort to firmly secure the shutters in place without damage to the shutter. The difficulty with using an ordinary fastener with respect to a shutter is that the plastic material making up the shutter is relatively brittle, being formed of a ABS plastic, or the like, and these shutters can crack and be damaged by the ordinary application of merely a screw or nail or other fastener. Various types of clips have been used heretofore for mounting the shutter to the building wall and these clips are often times preset upon the building wall, difficult at best, and the shutter is snap-fastened onto the clip in one manner or another. In one of these clip constructions, there is a U-shaped clip with a base which is adjustably mounted upon the building wall and secured thereto and then the peripheral flange of the shutter projected thereover.
The difficulty further experienced in the use of ordinary fasteners for the hollow type of molded plastic louvered shutter is that it is necessary that the screws or nails not be forced too tight since there also, it will cause flexing of the shutter and possible fracture. In some of these shutter constructions, a prefabricated wood frame is first mounted upon the building structure at the correct location and the shutter is snap-fastened thereover by inturned flanges upon the side flanges of the shutter which snap around the wood frame. Other types of adjustable clips have been first mounted upon the wall structure in order to receive the shutter but there has always been the difficulty of proper location of the clips. Some constructions have incorporated a framework which is reinforced in one manner or another to prevent damage to the shutter and stiffners have been used along the marginal edges.